Хуцпа
}} Ху́цпа (от хуцпэ, «дерзость», восходит к , в англ. hutzpa, chutzpa, hutzpah, chutzpah, , , , ) — присущее евреям свойство характера, приблизительно описываемое как дерзость или наглость, выходящая за пределы того, что другие считают возможным и в состоянии вообразить. У самих евреев хуцпа означает особую смелость и рассматривается как положительное качество, поэтому носители хуцпы ведут себя так, будто их не заботит вероятность оказаться неправым Понятие «хуцпа» отсутствует у других народов и его аналогия не встречается в других языках. Определение Хуцпа также определяется как «особо циничная, подлая, наглая ложь», «верх цинизма и наглости, парализующий оппонента» УНІАН. Оксана Забужко: На якій підставі група пацанів з баблом вирішує долю 46-мільйонної нації до 2042 року? 06.07.2010 Другие определения, которыми часто обозначают понятие «хуцпа», — сверхнаглость, бессовестность, бесцеремонность, нахальство, хамство, нетерпимость по отношению к другим, дерзкое и наглое лицемерие. Часто эти определения употребляют с приставкой сверх-'' и другими словами, подчеркивающими превышение всяких норм и выход за рамки установленого: «сверхнаглость», «сверхложь», «экстраординарная наглость», «необыкновенное нахальство», «неслыханное вранье», «невиданная дерзость», «запредельная бесстыжесть», «небывалая бесчестность» и т. д. Хотя понятие «хуцпа» в современном иврите окрашено отрицательно означает «наглость», говорящие на идише и на английском языке воспринимают качество, им обозначаемое, не однозначно плохо, нередко с юмором. В нееврейском обществе «хуцпа» определяется как свойство экстраординарной наглости, нахальности, хамства, злости и нетерпимости по отношению к другим, наподобие следующего: Наличие хуцпы у евреев обусловлено их культурой. На протяжении столетий евреи, проживая среди других народов, укреплялись в вере в богоизбранность своего народа Истоки хуцпы восходят к талмудической лжи. Некоторые считают, что хуцпа защишает евреев от социальной тревожности и чувства собственной неполноценности хотя на самом деле она характеризует их безостановочное стремление сорвать любым способом денежный куш, а также пренебрежительное отношение к другим народам и намерение поднять ценность своей личности за счет принижения личности другого. В еврейских кругах хуцпу чаще понимают, как дерзость, выходящую за пределы того, что менее успешные люди считают возможным, тем самым отличающую успешного человека от неуспешного и позволяющую преодолевать кажущиеся непреодолимыми препятствия, например, очевидную неправоту. Именно из идиша, иногда через английский язык, слово «хуцпа» было заимствовано европейскими языками: , , , , , , , , а также японским: . В юмористической книге Лео Ростена высказывается мнение что любые переводы слова «хуцпа» на другие языки неизбежно неполны, так как не отражают всех оттенков его значения. Судья Алекс Козински и Юджин Волок приводят объяснение употребления этого слова в английском языке на примере анекдота: ''парень, обвиняемый в убийстве своих родителей, просит у судьи снисхождения на том основании, что он сирота Употребление слова Это слово используется при описании особенно дерзких преступлений и афер Начиная с 1972, слово «хуцпа» используется американскими судами, причём с 1973 без объяснений. В 1980-ых годах, слово «хуцпа» употреблялось в приговорах суда около двухсот раз, в то время, как , «безрассудство» — 260 раз, а , «вопиющая наглость» — только тринадцать Хуцпа в национальном характере Применение евреями Елена Мельникова указывает на «хуцпу», как на главную черту национального характера евреев: |издательство=Диалог культур|год=2006|isbn=5 98425 011 X}}, цит. по }} Профессор еврей Алан Дершовиц, в своём труде «Хуцпа» показал, что за своё господство и преобладание в мире евреи должны быть благодарны «Хуцпе» — национальной черте еврейского народа и не стыдиться её. По его мнению особо важную роль хуцпа сыграла в подчинении евреями США Alan M. Dershowitz Alan M. Dershowitz (Author)› Visit Amazon’s Alan M. Dershowitz PageFind all the books, read about the author, and more.See search results for this authorAre you an author? Learn about Author. Chutzpah. Еврейский профессор Норман Финкельштейн полемизировал с Дершовицем в книге «Позади хуцпы» Norman G. Finkelstein. Beyond Chutzpah Применение другими народами Михаил Вершовский описывает «хуцпу», как эстраординарную наглость и хамство: }} Слово «хуцпа» употребляется также и неевреями, говорящими о других неевреях. В опубликованной St. Petersburg Times статье, действия президента Путина названы «наглостью» или «хуцпой в русском стиле» В заголовке статьи, опубликованной в «Геральд Таймз», «иранской хуцпой» называется предполагаемое стремление руководства Ирана создать ядерное оружие, в первую очередь размещение в Файненшнл Таймз и Интернэшнл Геральд Трибьюн объявлений о конкурсе на постройку двух ядерных реакторов Впрочем, следует учесть, что владельцами эти печатных СМИ являются евреи. Примеры хуцпы * Пример невообразимой хуцпы — коментарий с форума: израильтянина спрашивают — почему в палестино-израильском конфликте палестинские дети погибают в 22 раза чаще чем еврейские? Он спокойно отвечает: Мы своих детей прячем, а палестинцы ими прикрываются. * Пример хуцпы в анекдоте: … еврейский парень, обвиняемый в убийстве своих родителей, просит у судьи снисхождения на том основании, что он сирота. * "Эксперты холокоста" евреи Эли Визель, Симон Визенталь и другие много лет распространяли ложь о том, что во время Второй мировой войны немцы делали из евреев мыло. Когда эта ложь была разоблачена ревизионистами холокоста, израильский "эксперт по холокосту" Шмуль Краковский (Shmuel Krakowski) в 1990 г. признал, что мыло из евреев является выдумкой и сообщил, что сказку про мыло из еврейского жира сочинили сами же нацисты для того чтобы доставить душевные страдания евреям. * Хуцпа — это когда Коломойский заявляет, что его тройное гражданство не противоречит законодательству, поскольку в конституции сказано про двойное гражданство.Коломойский признался в тройном гражданстве // Фонтанка.ру, 3.10.2014 Еврейские пословицы и поговорки * На дороге не будь правым, но умным. Потому что ты можешь быть правым, но если ты не поступаешь умно, то попадешь в аварию. * Когда говоришь правду, можно не божиться * Когда верят лжецу? Когда он сам говорит, что врёт. * Лжец обязан иметь хорошую память. * Мелких воришек вешают, а крупных злодеев выбирают в сенат. * На воре в цилиндре шапка не горит. * Не будь мудр на словах — будь мудр на деле. * Не будь сладок — иначе тебя съедят. Не будь горек — иначе тебя выплюнут. * Не будь чересчур твердым — сломают; не будь мягким — согнут. * Обещать и любить денег не стоит. * От губ до сердца очень далеко. * Хорошая ложь иногда тоже стоит денег. * Шадхен должен быть лгуном. Ссылки * Примечания См. также * Менталитет Категория:Евреи Категория:Психология